houroumusukofandomcom-20200214-history
Wandering Son Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. EDITING GUIDELINES FOR EDITING ON THE WANDERING SON WIKI by CuteButLooksLolita---Admin and B'crat for the Wandering Son Wikia The Admin reserves the right, but does not assume any obligation, in its sole and absolute discretion to review, edit, displace, move, or remove any material posted on the Wandering Son Wikia. By editing for the first time, or by repeated editing, you agree to be bound by these guidelines, as well as the necessary decisions and judgement(s) of the Admin and B'crat. Due to the mature content of this wiki, dealing with the transitioning of a perceived male transgender person to their correct gender of a cute, female teenager, as well as presenting other transgender and gender non-conforming characters, no one under the age of 17 may edit on wiki. Underage ones who violate this requirement will be immediately banned. * As determined by prudent editing policies, and effective July 1, 2017, all people who edit or contribute to this Wikia, Wandering Son, wherein I am the Adoptee, Admin, and B'crat, should have their Wandering Son Profiles filled out, to a reasonable degree, with suitable information, including, but not limited to, a simple avatar, your location, basic information about yourself, and possibly your interests. Coming to this wikia with zero information, no avatar, everything blank, and with no idea who you are, is rude and unprofessional. It doesn't have to be much, but editing this wikia where everything about yourself and your profile is left blank, just looks awful, IMO. Please take pride in your wikia membership and editing privileges, and provide a brief account of yourself. If you are not able to have the necessary skills or motivation to successfully edit your own profile, how can you have the necessary skills and motivation to successfully edit this wikia ? Not adhering to this guideline may result in you not being able to edit here, or having your efforts redirected to another wikia. Leave comments, opinions, or thoughts about this on my Blog or Message Wall. Standards of Written English to be Used ** This wikia is an English language wikia, with the vast majority of information presented in English. As such, editing on Wandering Son Wikia must be done with a proper understanding and execution of English writing skills. Understandable English word usage and sentence structure, along with other features of the written English language, must be at the High School Graduate level, or better. If written English is difficult for you, and your efforts are not up to this standard, it may be that you need to upgrade your written English language skills, so that you can return and edit properly. Sub-standard English usage will be corrected and upgraded to an acceptable level by myself when possible, however, that is not an endorsement of continued usage of such poor quality written English skills. Not adhering to this guideline, including continued use of sub-standard English, may result in you not being able to edit here, or having your efforts redirected to another wikia. Examples of good and poor English writing skills are shown below--- ** Good English writing skills and sentence structure, taken from Episode 4 of the Wandering Son anime--- "During the school day when PE class has a combined girl's and boy's swim class, Shuichi is wearing the school's official boy's baggy swim trunks, whereas Yoshino is wearing the school's official girl's tight-fitting one-piece tank swim suit. Shuichi notices Yoshino is now showing 'muffin tops', the beginning of the growth of adolescent breasts. The swim coach notices that Chi is not wearing the school's swimsuit, but a white bikini. This draws scolding from the coach, but admiration from the other girls, and especially the boys. But Momoko is admiring Yoshino, with her now noticeable breasts and narrow waistline. Yoshino, who wishes to be male, doesn't take the compliment well, and during the later free swim time, quietly pretends to be committing suicide by drowning, at the bottom of the pool. " ** Poor English writing skills and bad sentence structure--- " during DaySchool the PE class combines boys and girls together, Now Shuichi is wearing school clothes and gonna swim & Yoshino is wearing school clothes in the school pool trying to swim. Shuichi looks to see Yoshino now eating muffins, make for growing breasts. the Swim Coach notices Chi is not wearing any swim suit, but she likes bikinis. . . . Coach don't like that; but girls do & boys do. Momoko looks to Yoshino 4 big breasts and no waistline. Yoshino don't like that and L8ter, with Swimming for free, commits suicide, by drowning, at bottom of pool. " Additional Guidelines The Admin and B'cat reserves the right to revise, modify, alter, or otherwise change the Editing Guidelines at anytime and without notice. By continuing to edit on the Wandering Son Wikia, you agree to be bound by any revisions to the Editing Guidelines. Prejudicial comments against a person's gender identity or gender expression, ( regardless if they are a live human, a fictional character, or an anime character ) , are not permitted. Continued disrespectful comments and attitudes about transgender people, up to and including, but not limited to, constant mis-gendering the individual's correct gender identity and/or gender expression, will result in immediate disciplinary action(s), up to and including banning. Identification of character's gender identity and/or gender expression is at the sole discretion of the Admin of this wiki, and not open to any discussion or challenge. People editing on this wiki should be able to source any and all of what they post from a canonical or official source that is the subject of this wiki, be it anime, manga, or wikipedia. The posting of commentary, opinion, conjecture, personal bias, alternate viewpoints, questionable factoids, and the like, should not be placed in the canonical text of this wiki. Provision is made, however, in the sections titled, " Commentary and Opinion ", wherein you can post suchlike material. Any text posted in Commentary and Opinion must state the author of such text, or it will be removed. No anonymous posting whatsoever. Any extraneous information posting in the main text, and found to not be canonical or official, will be removed. If your post or text is challenged by the Admin, you must revel the official source of your information, or it will be removed, even if it is in Commentary and Opinion section. Repeated violations of this guideline may result in being banned. New and inexperienced editors should realize that it takes a degree of maturity to be able to edit this wikia. Editors who rip into the text with massive deletions of useful information, do deliberate reworking of good, sound text, and seem to always be forcing their peculiar writing style onto the narratives, will be perceived as knowingly or unknowingly attempting to commit literary mischief, and gives credit to a supposition of imminent defacement or vandalism. If such situations are perceived, sections of this wikia, or the entire wikia may go on lockdown, preventing any editing at all until the problematic situations have passed. The Admin will have sole authority of judgement as when to lockdown, or to unlock this wikia. Editors who contribute nothing to the community, who consistently divert productive discourse, and who frequently initiate or perpetuate strife, who disrespect or mis-gender transgender people, who argue over transgender issues or gender identification, and who engage in any form or defacement or vandalism, will be considered by The Admin as undermining the mission and purpose of the Wandering Son Wikia, and will be banned. Editors or visitors who commit infractions of the above rules will be tactfully informed of their indiscretion and politely asked to upgrade their writing skills, or to cease and desist the offensive behavior. Repeated infractions may lead to banning. Banning is at the sole discretion of the Admin, and not open to any appeal or judicial review. CuteButLooksLolita---Admin and B'crat of Wandering Son Wikia *